miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara and the Doctor
Clara and the Doctor, also known as Whoufflé (Doctor Who and S/o'ufflé' Girl) is the friendship and romantic pairing of Clara Oswald and the Doctor, specifically in his Eleventh Incarnation. The two are best friends and possible love interests. Clara is the Doctor's companion in his Eleventh, and later Twelfth incarnations. Similarities *Both have brown hair. *Both have traveled in time and space. *Both have been on an adventure in the TARDIS. *Both are time travelers. *Both have been associated with Coal Hill Secondary School. *Both are very intelligent. *Both are enemies of the Daleks. *Both are enemies of the Cybermen. *Both are enemies of the Weeping Angels. *Both are enemies of the Ice Warriors. *Both have visited the Doctor's grave on Trenzalore. Moments :Clara: (To herself) "One day you meet the Doctor. And of course, it's the best day ever. It's just the best day of your life. Because, because he's brilliant, and he's funny, and mad, and best of all, he really needs you. The trick is, don't fall in love. I do that trick quite a lot, sometimes twice a day. And once you start running, you start to forget, slowly. After a while, you just stop asking. Who are you? Where are you from? What set you on your way and where are you going? Oh, and what is your name? You get used to not knowing. I thought I never would. I was wrong. I know who he is. I know how he began and I know where he's going. I know the truth about the Doctor and his greatest secret. The day we went to Trenzalore." :The Doctor: (To himself) "From the beginning, she was impossible. The Impossible Girl. I met her in the Dalek Asylum. Never saw her face, and she died. I met her again in Victorian London, and she died. Saved my life both times, by giving her own. But now she's back and we're running together, and she's perfect. Perfect in every way for me. Except she can't remember that we ever met. Clara. My Clara. Always brave, always funny, always exactly what I need. Perfect. Too perfect. Get used to not knowing. I thought I never would. I was wrong. I know who Clara Oswald is. I know how she came to be in my life, and I know what she will always mean. I found out the day we went to Trenzalore." :- He Said, She Said, a Doctor Who Prequel ---- :Clara: "Doctor?" :The Doctor: "Yes, what is it? What do you want?" :Clara: (Indicating a Type 40 TARDIS) "Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun." :- Clara advises the Doctor to steal the "right" TARDIS ---- :Clara: "Hello." :The Doctor: "Hello." :Clara: "Why are you sitting on a swing?" :The Doctor: "Why shouldn't I?" :Clara: "Because you're old." :The Doctor: "Yes, that's true. That… that is very true." :Clara: "My mum says I shouldn't talk to strange men." :The Doctor: "Ah, you mum's right." :Clara: "Are you strange?" :The Doctor: (Laughs) "Oh, dear. I'm way past strange. I think I'm probably incredible." :Clara: "Are you lonely?" :The Doctor: "Why would I be lonely?" :Clara: "Because you're sad. Have you lost something?" :The Doctor: (Shakes head) "No." :Clara: "When I lose something, I go to a quiet place and I close my eyes, and then I can remember where I put it." :The Doctor: (Nods head) "Good plan." :Clara: "I'm always losing things. I lost my best pencil, my schoolbag, and my gran, and my mojo." :The Doctor: "Your mojo?" :Clara: "I got it back, though." :The Doctor: "Hey, that's good." :Clara: "What did you lose?" :The Doctor: "My friend. I met her twice before and I lost her both times, and now I don't think I'll ever find her again." :Clara: "Have you been looking?" :The Doctor: "Yeah, everywhere." :Clara: "That's sad." :The Doctor: "It is a bit. Hey, is that your mum?" :Clara: "Yeah, I'd better go and see if she's all right." :The Doctor: "Yeah, I think you better had." :Clara: "How are you going to find her?" :The Doctor: "Well, the first two times I met her, I just sort of bumped into her, so I thought maybe if I just wandered about a bit, I might bump into her again. You know, like destiny, sort of." :Clara: (Giggles) "That's rubbish." :The Doctor: "Yeah, I think it probably is. Hey, maybe I could find a quiet room and have a good think about it instead." :Clara: "That would be better. Goodbye." :The Doctor: "Goodbye." :Clara: (Leaves, and calls to the Doctor) "Mister, I hope you find her again." :The Doctor: "So do I." :Clara's Mother: (Out of earshot from the Doctor) "Who was that?" :Clara: "I was talking to a sad man." :Clara's Mother: "Look, Clara Oswald, what have I told you about talking to strange men?" :- The Doctor meets Clara when she was a little girl, unknowing that it is her, and she gives him advice on where to search for Clara Oswin Oswald. Rival Pairings *Rose and the Doctor (Roctor) *Amy and the Doctor (Docmy) *River and the Doctor (Yowzah) Gallery tumblr_me5wjrMxWd1rtq436o1_500-1.gif|Clara Oswin Oswald kisses the Doctor in Victorian London. Category:Pairings Category:My Impossible Girl Pairings Category:Canon Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Pairings with Clara Oswald Category:Pairings with the Doctor Category:Pairings with the Eleventh Doctor